soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca DeSousa
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | family = | parents = | romances = Drew Torres(ex-boyfriend) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Bianca DeSousa is a junior that transferred to Degrassi C.S. in the year of 2008-2009. She is a main character for Degrassi season 1. She is known for being one of the primary villains of Degrassi. She was featured in the Shark in the Water promo as the "girl who makes boyfriends disappear", and she smirks at this. Degrassi Season 1: Bianca DeSousa is a new student at the Degrassi Community School. She begins eleventh grade in the 2008-2009 school year, and is known for causing trouble. In various episodes, she makes comments about having been caught drinking underage by the police, making out with a new boy each week, and going to the principal's office often. She is also transphobic, as shown when she threatened Adam because he was an FTM (female-to-male transgender). Her best friends are Fitz and Owen, though she sometimes talks with or hangs around K.C., who is a year younger than her. In What a Girl Wants, Bianca is seen with Fitz in the cafeteria, listening to Dave's student council representitive speech. She holds up the list Alli made, and calls him the "biggest loser". In 99 Problems, Bianca is seen in the hallway when Alli comes up to her, asking her to join the dance club. Alli tells her that she can make more friends, but Bianca says that she has all the friends that she needs, and makes fun of the name of the club. Alli then tells her that members can skip class to practice. Later, Bianca appears in the middle of the dance practice and stops the routine. She then proves her skill in hip hop, and Alli complements her. Bianca leads them, telling them that they need more practice before they can perform. Next practice, Alli comes with great news: the dance club will be performing in the football game coming up. When Bianca learns that Alli only formed the club to become popular, she quits. The rest of the dance team quits as well, leaving Alli alone and disappointed. In Better Off Alone, Bianca is seen in The Dot, listening to Jenna and K.C. argue. When Jenna leaves, she sees the liquor bottle that K.C. has, and asks him what he is going to do with it. She then offers to help him drink it. The next morning, she, K.C. and Fitz are hungover in her car. When Jenna arrives and talks to K.C., she gives him water and aspirin. When K.C. was drunk, she was also informed about Coach Carson and his mom. In I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself, Bianca is forced to let go of Sav's car to win the concert tickets when Eli puts his armpit in her face. She is then seen moping at The Dot, when she overhears the Powersquad's obsession to lose weight. She tells them to get diet pills, and insults Chantay. Chantay tells her to get lost. Later, Jenna comes to her when she turns down a drug deal. Jenna tells her that she needs diet pills. When Bianca warns her that they are for obese people, Jenna tells her that she knows and she will pay her later. At the concert, Bianca falls into Sav's arms drunk when they are about to leave. Sav tells her to calm down, and she says that he is no fun. She is driven home by Sav, Eli and Adam, but they are pulled over by the police. She tells Sav to ignore them because she was caught underage drinking before. But Sav ignores her and stops the car, telling them to act normally. In My Body is a Cage: Stronger, ''Adam and her are seen in ballroom dancing, talking, though she shows no interest. When Adam asks her to be his partner, because he thinks she is cute, she insults him, but dances with him. Later, they flirt, until she accidentally touches Adam's breast and finds out his secret. She tells him that she has seen transgender people on Oprah, and he runs away. Later, in dancing class, Bianca is telling everybody about how she touched Adam's breast, and he tells her that he needs a dancing partner. She turns him down, saying that she isn't a lesbian. She tells Adam that he needs therapy and threatens him. Later, she calls him "tranny", but is sent to the office, which she she complains about because she has been sent there too many times. She is also mentioned to have told Owen and Fitz about Adam's secret, which led to him being bullied. In ''Purple Pills, ''Bianca shows up to box with someone in Degrassi's weight room. When she is supposed to fight Adam, both of them express their disappointment. Bianca gets ready to fight Adam, but he leaves, calling the group "losers". Bianca is then mad that she can't fight anyone. In ''All Falls Down, ''Bianca is seen always flirting with Drew, and Alli says that she makes out with a different guy each week. Later, when K.C. is helping Drew study for the exam, Bianca asks Drew for some help zipping up her sweatshirt. When Drew zips it up, she puts her hands on his chest and face, and Drew and Bianca smile. As she walks away, K.C. and Drew laugh. Bianca sends Drew sexy photos, and he confronts her, saying that he has a girlfriend, although he liked the pics. She tells him that she doesn't care if he's going out with Alli, and that she'll be in the boiler room at 4:00 if he wants a blowjob from her. She remarks that "what girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her", implying that he can keep this a secret. Later, Bianca sends Drew more hot photos, and he shows K.C., who asks if he wants to stay with Alli, or if he wants to dump her for Bianca. Drew says that he thinks that Bianca is attractive, but he likes Alli more than anybody else he's ever dated. He looks at Bianca, who smiles. Drew looks at Alli, who smiles and waves. He is put in a dilemma. After the exams are over, he is bored with Alli's talk of school, and asks if she wants to hang out. When she tells him that she and Jenna are going to Clare's to get ready for the Night in Vegas, he stays behind and goes to Bianca in the boiler room. Adam suggests that he comes clean, because oral sex is hot gossip. But Drew says that he plans on keeping it a secret. Later, at the dance, Drew tells Bianca that she's a slut after she tells Alli about the boiler room. However, Alli believes that they only kissed, which Drew is fine with. Although Alli is upset, she gives Drew another chance, telling him to never talk to Bianca again. He calls Bianca a slut, but she displays a mean attitude towards him. Later, Bianca hears Alli and Drew talking about the kiss in the boiler room, and she tells Alli that she really gave Drew a blowjob. A distraught Alli runs into the halls, only to find Owen. This is why Bianca has been called "the girl that makes boyfriends disappear" in the season 1 promo. In ''Don't Let Me Get Me, ''Bianca is seen in a junior class when the new rules are being announced. She and Drew look at each other when they mention not being able to go in a room alone. When Drew is with Alli, Bianca walks by and teases her, and Alli almost beats her up. But Drew stops her as Bianca walks away. In the self-esteem seminar for girls involved with boiler room or other sexual incidents, Bianca and Alli argue and bicker with each other the whole time. Before the fighting can continue, the teacher gives them a break. Once the room is empty, Alli takes her iphone and sends her naked photos to all of Bianca's contacts. Bianca is called to the office. Later, Bianca goes into the Science Olympiads room, saying that Alli sent her photos to everyone and she is now suspended. Alli admits that she did it, but that Bianca has no proof. The two begin cat-fighting, until Snake breaks it up and calls them to his office. Bianca was suspended, and hasn't been seen since. In ''The Way We Get By, ''Drew is turned down by a bunch of girls in the hallway, and Bianca teases him about it. Although he continuously blames her for everything and ignores her, she doesn't give in. Bianca tells him that his number is in every girl's bathroom stall. When he plays drums, she enters and starts dancing. Drew realizes that Bianca is really into him and they kiss and make out. She tells him that they had a lot of fun together, and can have a lot more. Later, they are walking down the hall, hand-in-hand. Drew invites her to the basketball game, but Bianca says that she has better things to do than watch jocks chase a ball. However, Bianca does show up to the game, waving and smiling at Drew, which distracts him and causes Drew to get hit in the head. However, Drew manages to win for Degrassi. Dave and K.C. are congratulated by Sadie and Jenna, and Bianca goes with the to congratulate Drew. Bianca asks where they are going, and Drew suggests Little Miss Steaks, but Jenna rudely asks, "She's Coming?". Bianca, looking sad, stops smiling and they can leave when Drew says that he can tell that they aren't wanted. Bianca later tries to convince Drew not to attend the game, but he tells her that the team needs him. She also acknowledges that the Panthers Basketball Team of Degrassi would lose without him. Later, she hangs out with Drew in the ravine, whenher friend Ronron asks if they want some mushroom drugs. Bianca takes a few, but says that Drew isn't interested. Drew feels uncomfortable, so he eats a few. He is shown with Bianca to be high, but then she reminds him of the game and he rudely leaves her. Drew's step-mom anotices that he is acting strangely around K.C. and Dave, and asks if he is high. He says yes, and gets into a lot of trouble. Degrassi loses teh big game, and K.C. is upset at Drew, who says that he was severely punsihed by his step-mom. Drew apologizes to Bianca for the way he acted around her, and she accepts, saying that she doesn;t want a few rude comments to ruin their relationship. They remain together. In ''Jesus, Etc., ''Bianca walks in to take a picture of Drew and Sav, who just completed practice for Sav's live band audition. She stops when she sees an upset Alli coming to talk to Sav. Alli gets mad at her, Sav and Drew, and Bianca just shrugs, ignoring her.' In Chasing Pavements, ''Bianca is seen in front of the school kissing Drew. Alli has returned to Degrassi and Bianca teases her, calling her "Boiler Room Bhandari" to make her mad. Alli turns around to make a remark, But Miss Oh tells off Bianca and welcomes Alli back. Bianca angrily drags Drew away. Later, Alli tries to convince Drew to study hard for the upcoming standardized math tests, but he doesn't care if the teachers are fired because he thinks they suck. Bianca asks if Alli got enough kids to study for a school dance (because she promised it without Snake's permission). Alli says that they'll only have a dance if Drew studies. Bianca tells him to study, so he does so. Bianca is seen dropping off Drew at study hall for Clare and Alli to tutor him, and she watches him and Alli laugh and work together. Later, when finding out about the news of the dance, Alli and Drew almost hug, but shake hands. Bianca is happy about the dance and fist bumps Alli.' In Drop the World, Bianca is seen at K.C.'s bachelor party, bored of watching Drew and him play videogames. Dave brings a "present" from the guys that are handcuffs, as a joke. Bianca finds Twister and suggests that they play it, and K.C. handcuffs himself to her to make things harder. Dave reveals that it was a joke and he doesn't have the key. The pair are upset, and Drew is too. Dave gets a call from his cousin Chantay at the dance that Jenna is having her baby. Bianca, Drew, Dave and K.C. rush to hospital after trying to remove the handcuffs, and Bianca tells K.C. that he and Jenna look cute together with the baby. Degrassi Season 2: Bianca returns to Degrassi to finish her junior year and begin 12th grade. Over spring break 2009, she grows closer to Drew, even though Audra Torres (Drew's mom) tries to warn him about her. Bianca dances in a competition to win tickets to a Keke Palmer concert, but she and her beau are put in danger when her crazy ex-boyfriend Anson starts stalking her. Drew is forced to fight the ex-inmate and his thug friends...and soon Drew wonders if he should dump Bianca. She becomes friendly with Adam Torres, Imogen Moreno and Clare Edwards, and tries to get along with Alli. In Spring Fever: Boom Boom Pow, ''Bianca wins Keke Palmer concert tickets for her and Drew over spring break. She and Drew start getting closer and make out quite a bit. At the concert, since Drew got in trouble for sneaking B into the house, Bianca runs into her gangsta ex-boyfriend Anson. She is terrified, and in an alley, he tries to rape her. Drew was under the impression that Bianca was having an affair, but realized that there was no reason to be mad because Anson was a dangerous stalker. Drew pulls Anson off of B, but he is beat up by the thug. Bianca accidentally kills Anson by smashing his head in with a brick, before her and Drew leave. Another thug who was Anson's friend named Vince finds a bracelet with her named ingraved into it in the alley. This was a present from Drew. Later, the couple realizes that it was left in the alley, and when the police find the body, they start to worry. Drew wants to explain everything to the police, but Bianca says that she has a record for fighting a girl in a club. Drew and her run into Vince, who knows everything about them. It is revealed that Vince set everything up so that Drew, a fresh high schooler, would deal drugs for the gang. Vince says that next time he runs into them, he will kill them. Drew worries and keeps wanting to go to the police, but B says that she can't. Drew says that he wants to persuade Vince that everything was self-defense. B is reluctant, but says that she knows someone who can get into contact with Vince. That night, they meet Vince outside Degrassi, and Vince says that he wants Drew to pove himself by shooting someone. Bianca tells Drew the next day that he doesn't have to go through with this, but he does. He puts the gun Vince gave him in his pocket. Bianca watches as Drew takes the blame for Anson's death by telling Dave's dad, instead of killing him like he was supposed to. Drew explains everything, and Officer Turner tells him that there are questions but he did the right thing. In ''What's My Age Again?, Drew tells Bianca that he got a restraining order against Vince, and she celebrates with him by writing a fake note from his mom and cutting class. In Idioteque, Relationships: Bianca is rumored to make out with a different boy each week by Alli, so break ups are not a big deal to her (hence her title). *Drew Torres *Start Up: All Falls Down *Break Up: All Falls Down Reason: Drew called Bianca a slut because he felt guilty for cheating on Alli, and she began displaying a rude attitude to him. She also told Alli that Drew got a blowjob from her in the boiler room that day. ' Second relationship: *Start Up: The Way We Get By *Break Up: Idioteque (because Drew felt that Bianca was a troublemaker that added too much drama to his life.) *Vince *Start Up: Idioteque Category:Degrassi characters